The present disclosure relates to a lithography method and apparatus, and, more particularly, to an electron beam lithography method and apparatus.
In general, a semiconductor device is manufactured through unit processes such as deposition, photolithography, and etch, etc. The photolithography process typically has significance in the semiconductor device fabrication process, in which a mask pattern is formed on a wafer. An electron beam lithography method is typically used to form a photomask (which is also known as photolithography mask, photoreticle or simply reticle) for the mask pattern.